


Day 24 - Begging/Anal/ABO

by Kaio



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: ABO, Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Kevin, Omegaverse, alpha!seth, alpha/beta/omega, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio/pseuds/Kaio
Summary: Kevin is an omega who forgets to take his heat suppressant medication.Seth is a complicated alpha who is in the right place at the right time.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Seth Gordon
Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500929
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Day 24 - Begging/Anal/ABO

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24  
> begging/anal/Abo (was just going to be ABO, but for real it’s all three now lol)
> 
> Sethvin
> 
> Canon doesn't exist to me *shrugs*

Kevin presented his secondary gender early on and quickly took to taking suppressants, omegas not welcome in Edgar Allen, not welcome in Riko’s Perfect Court, and definitely not welcome in modern day professional exy. He wasn’t ashamed, but he also refused to let his secondary gender rule his life. He was going to do great in exy, and his life, no matter what.

Seth wasn’t surprised to present as an alpha shortly after his dad skipped town. His mom and teachers were shocked it happened so early but whispers of trauma and significant life events were always mentioned at the same time. It didn’t matter to Seth, he was fine with his designation and felt like it fit him, made his rage more potent, made people more scared of him so they wouldn’t get close.

It was dicey having hormonal college students living on the same dorm floors and many proposed to sort dorm living by their secondary genders. Wymack flatly refused this for the PSU Exy team, they needed to learn to live together, play together, and lose together. Room assignments were given based on primary gender and not much else. Seth, Matt, and Neil in one dorm, two alphas and an omega. The girls all together, all coincidentally alphas. The Monsters all in the last dorm, a messy mix of an alpha, betas, and an omega.

Seth didn’t give much thought to his roommates. Matt was okay and they got along as well as Seth could with anyone else, Neil was barely there, scared to be in his own skin let alone to exist in his own dorm room. He smelled sickly sour to Seth, he wanted nothing to do with his omega status which seemed to be the opposite of Matt who was definitely attracted to the pheromones that Neil was unknowingly releasing when he finally relaxed in the late hours of the night, too cautious, too much the rabbit.

The girls were fine, Seth didn’t have much care for any of them but Allison. They battled between on and off, both too strong and proud to give into the other. Shortly after the start of the year they called an end to their back and forth relationship to settle for being friends. It worked well for both of them and lead to a lot less tension between Seth and the girls since they weren’t always on their toes to see if it was an off week. Allison understood Seth in a way that no one else on the team seemed to, and he loved her for that, he just couldn’t commit to loving her for real.

The Monsters were a disaster. They were a shattered mess their freshman year and Seth hated pretty much anything about the familial bond they had. They were reclaiming their family pact status and Seth seethed with jealousy. Even with the fractured nature of their pact claims he was still envious that they were a million miles ahead of where Seth was as a fourth year. Then Kevin came along halfway through the year, broken, secretive, and playing at being assistant coach. He was suspiciously silent about his secondary gender and gave off no indication of what he really was. Seth knew the monsters knew, knew Kevin confided in their rag tag group. It made him even more angry. The entrance of an outsider into Andrew’s protection like it was nothing, like being accepted into a pact was just that easy.

He hated the way Kevin seemed to get whatever he wanted. It made him rage, intensified by his alpha nature he could barely stand to be in the same room as Kevin without wanting to smash him against the wall and make him beg to be let up. If he imagined him on the floor with a boot in his face, well, he wouldn’t be opposed to that happening either, he wanted to crush him.

Seth knew it wasn’t logical, there was no good reason to hate Kevin. He had never done anything to Seth specifically, but it was like he came to Palmetto to purposely work him up, drive him crazy, and then leave him without someone to hurt as he grit his teeth and stalked off out the dorms.

It was nights he felt too much that he sought out his dealer. Just needing a few tabs to keep himself in his head. He loved the mix of oxy and whiskey, sour in his stomach but pleasant in his head. The calm buzz that his cocktail provided let him get through those nights, made it easier to deal with the monsters and with Kevin. Some nights he would be good natured enough to stop by their dorm and give everyone a hard time about bullshit, smiling too loose as he leaned against the door frame with lidded eyes.

High Seth was a different person, no longer run by an alpha nature. The oxy was a dampener for his secondary gender and it let him live life with a little bit of freedom he didn’t have day to day. Andrew shooed him out of their dorm pretty quickly when he was high, most likely not trusting anything about him. Had Andrew known it was when he was most honest with his true self, most real, he may have let him stay.

Over his time growing up Seth had learned to channel all the misplaced anger into Exy, and while he wasn’t the best, and he couldn’t play with the same analytical style as Kevin, he still loved it and he was good at it. Finding an outlet for all his aggression left his inner alpha wanting more and oxy was the only thing that he found that quieted the primal need that grew hotter as the season went on. He knew he needed to stop, knew he needed to seek out a more permanent mate than the random roll in the hay that he would meet out on campus.

He knew he wasn’t bad looking. A lot of omega’s would pay good money to have a power hungry hot alpha take them home for the night, but he knew the biggest detractor was the lack of his willingness to stake a claim and stick around for a long time. He didn’t regret it, it made his relationship with Allison much better, she wasn’t expecting that of him. They knew it was fun but not permanent.

But Seth’s alpha needed permanent.

He was impatient, but willing to wait for a conquest that he deemed was good enough. And as far as he knew, Seth hadn’t met anyone that fit that wasn’t an alpha. Which absolutely was his luck, why would anything go right or be easy?

\--

He’d been taking suppressants since he was twelve, religiously, like his life depended on it. So he didn’t even realize until late in the day, already on the court for afternoon practice that something was astonishingly wrong. His stomach felt warm, sweat started dripping down his face before they had even started. The morning hit him in flashes as he thought about his routine, realizing he had been distracted by Nicky turning over their dorm room looking for his favorite hoodie, and instead of taking his medication he ended up leaving the dorm when everyone else gathered up to leave.

He immediately tensed, unconsciously sending stressed pheromones out into the air. Seth was closest to him, as his partner striker for this drill. He was on high alert the moment Kevin realized he made a critical error. They made eye contact and Kevin watched as Seth’s pupils dilated as he unconsciously licked his lips.

Kevin went weak in the knees, almost collapsing to the floor. “Fuck.”

Seth grabbed his arm, pulling him off the court. “We’ll be right back, Kevin needs medical.” He waved the others off as they tried to follow, very concerned.

“I’m fine guys, I’ll be right back.”

Seth shoved him first through the court doors and followed him into the locker room, forcing him down onto a bench before crouching on the floor in front of him. Kevin stared vaguely at the floor in front of him, focusing on breathing in and out and ignoring the persistent need pulling at his stomach. Seth put the pieces together pretty fast, knowing an omega heat starting when he smelt it.

“Fuck Kevin, you’re a dumbass.” He breathed Kevin’s pre-heat sweat into his nose, the scent so intoxicating and pleasing that Seth had to fight the urge to grip his hands into that dark hair. “Your pheromones are out of control. Do you have your meds with you?”

“No, forgot this morning.” Seth tried to play to comforting alpha, trying to prevent Kevin from having a meltdown in the boys locker room, he let a thick spicy scent out to fill the room and Kevin took several deep breaths.

“Please tell me you’re not an absolute moron and this isn’t the first time you’ve stopped taking it daily,” Seth moved Kevin’s chin up to look him in the eyes.

“I’m definitely a moron,” green eyes pleaded, “I fucked up. Take me to Abby’s? I’m going to need the shot, I think-” he took a deep breath, “I think I’m going into heat.”

“Fuck, you’re a bigger dumbass than I thought you were.” He went over to Kevin’s cubicle and pulled out his hoodie, throwing it at him after removing his car keys from the pouch. “you want me to call Abby? Or do you want to tell her how much you just fucked up?”

Kevin put on his hoodie and walked out the locker room with Seth, shooting a text to Wymack as he debated how bad the aftermath was going to be. “I’ll call her.”

\--

“Oh Kevin, this isn’t good.” She eyed Seth warily as he walked Kevin through the front door, practically supporting all his weight, too far gone to be able to move with confidence. Her distrust of Seth was evident, knowing his alpha status and his brash nature she was quick to jump to conclusions of what he was capable of.

“He’s gotten a lot worse on the way here, I tried to do that alpha scent bullshit but it’s not working.” He followed Abby to the couch, supporting Kevin the whole way there.

“It’s not going to work, he’s pretty much started his heat.” She was quick to get to work, taking vitals, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a damp cloth.

“I’m right here you guys.”

“Yeah we know, you’re reeking distress. Makes me fucking sick.” Seth held his nose for effect, but there was no real malice.

Abby sighed, already over having them both in her home. “Kevin, honey, I can’t give you the shot. It’s been entirely too long for it to be effective. I’m afraid you’re going to have to ride this one out.” She shot Seth a look and then at the door to the kitchen.

He took the hint and went to go get Kevin a glass of water to let them talk in peace. He lingered for a few minutes, pulling out his phone to message Dan and let her know they probably weren’t going to be back for practice that night and not to wait up for them. After lingering as long as he could possibly stand with Kevin still streaming out his stress pheromones he went back to the living room.

Abby and Kevin were talking quietly, he came up to Kevin and handed him a glass of water. He took the glass gratefully and downed half before then taking a handful of pills. “Take me back to the dorm?”

Seth glanced between Kevin and Abby, completely confused. Leaving an omega in heat with a non-mated alpha was not standard protocol. “Wait, what?”

“I gave him a cocktail that’ll give him about 30 minutes to get to a safe space to spend his heat in. He doesn’t want to do it here, instead he’s chosen the heat rooms at the dorms. Can you make sure he gets there ok?” Abby’s eyes pleaded with him, hard around the edges, showing him that she didn’t quite agree with Kevin’s decision.

“Yeah I can do that. Come on, let’s get going to give you enough time.”

\--

Seth drove them back to the dorms, not letting Kevin out of his sight. He walked him to the heat rooms that were located on the top floor, reserved for this purpose solely. Kevin still had some time to spare, but not long before his symptoms turned into _need_ and before restraint turned into begging. Kevin went in the room and sat on the bed, feeling around him like everything was out of place.

“What do you need me to bring?” He scratched the back of head, not quite sure how to phrase his next question. “Do you want Andrews clothes? Or for him to come up here when he’s back?”

Kevin was already scenting the room, the smell of forest and dew permeating the air, Seth tried to not breath in too deep, finding he liked the smell of Kevin just a little too much. He paused as he shuffled the comforter around to stare at Seth in the doorway. “The fuck? You think _Andrew_ is my alpha?” The way he said alpha was like a slur, like the word offended him.

“Well I mean he’s just the only alpha in your room and he watches over you,” Seth crossed his arms over his body in a defensive position. He knew Kevin wasn’t himself right now and would quickly descend straight into his heat. “It’s just a logical conclusion to make.”

“If you weren’t all morons you would see that he’s going to pair with Neil.” He fluffed the pillow against the wall. “Fuck I am _not_ prepared for this.”

“Okay, whatever. What can I get you before shit hits the fan?”

The sweat was starting to build back up on his forehead, the scent in the room becoming almost unbearable for Seth to keep standing in the doorway. “Phone charger, laptop and charger, and” Kevin took a deep breath before taking off his hoodie, overheating too much to keep it on for a moment longer. “fuck, can I have one of your dirty hoodies,” he asked into the hoodie he bunched up into his face, too shy to say it while making eye contact.

Seth was a little surprised, they have never gotten along before. Tonight was the closest they’ve gotten to being amiable but it was still a far cry from being close. But he supposed Kevin wasn’t exactly close with any other Alpha’s that weren’t bonded and Seth was pretty convenient. “I’ll be right back, give me like two minutes.”

As soon as he was sure he was out of sight he ran down the hall, took the stairs down to their floor three at a time and jumping onto each landing. He made it to Kevin’s room incredibly fast and found the requested electronics. A quick stop down the hall to his own dorm he grabbed the sweatiest hoodie he could find and as an afterthought he snatched up his second pillow from his bed. He raced back up the stairs just as quickly as he went down them and showed up back at the heat room’s door offering up the items.

“Hey, come take them, I don’t want to come in.” He knew he couldn’t come in. The smell alone at the door hit him like a truck, luring him in, caressing his chin trying to float him over to the bed to take and devour. He wasn’t a weak man but he couldn’t prevent his own pheromones releasing his desire. He had a stubborn omega in front of him clearly okay with his presence at the start of a heat cycle. It made his alpha sing.

Kevin stood up, very wobbly, and took the proffered items. Fingers brushed the alpha’s arm and electricity shot from his arm, down his back, and out through his feet. It was like a fire was lit in him. Knowing if he didn’t leave immediately he would do something he couldn’t take back. “Good luck,” he called out over his shoulder as he turned and briskly walked down the hall.

As soon as he made it into the stairwell he leaned against the door to catch his breath, the air in the stairwell damp and unappetizing. He adjusted his semi in his pants before collecting himself enough to get down to his dorm, maybe to jerk off before everyone made it back from practice to grill him about what happened.

\--

Kevin was 12 hours into his heat by the time he was able to take a nap from pure exhaustion. Before passing out he felt relieved that the heat rooms were very accommodating to omegas, stocked full of water, snacks, and an assortment of “heat assistance items” that were cleaned and disinfected after every use of the heat room. He never thought he would be using a heat room, he never thought this would happen at PSU. One small slip up and he found himself with a large knotted dildo shoved as far as he could get it up his ass, the slick making it easier than he anticipated. He _needed_ more. The silicone toy lacked the heat of an alpha and it was just a cheap imitation for what he was craving. 

After only a few hours of sleep his body woke him, achingly hard and wet to the touch. He sucked on the pillow Seth had given him, thankful he brought more than the one thing he had asked for. Inhaling his scent on the pillow hadn’t been enough, he needed to surround himself with the scent, taste it on his tongue. He needed it to fill the air and distressed himself when he realized that the alpha his omega wanted wasn’t around. Kevin didn’t know if he was lusting after Seth just due to circumstance, or something else.

But he knew.

He knew that nothing was going to make him feel better other than sinking down onto Seth’s knot, he needed to run his tongue over his scent glands on his neck, wanted to bite and mar him, wanted him to take him over and over until he passed out satiated and full of cum.

With shaky hands he fumbled around for his phone as he rutted against the sheets. He needed it so bad he didn’t let his conscious thoughts tell him it was a bad idea. It didn’t matter the consequences, all that mattered was the deep primal need in his gut that screamed out Seth’s name. He didn’t have the time to text, every second he spent awake and empty was another second spent in frustrating agony.

Seth picked up faster than he expected for the early morning hour. It was the first time that Kevin had ever called him. “Hey," he answered breathlessly, "You alight?”

“No,” he whimpered, trying to maintain his composure long enough to get the words past his lips. “I can’t do it alone.” He was panting, there was no way Seth couldn’t hear it through the connection.

Seth let those words sink in, let his brain wrap around what Kevin was saying without actually saying it. He barely slept that night, his brain supplying him with image after image of what Kevin was doing on the top floor. His mouth went dry, he couldn’t believe it.

“You want me to help you?” He tried to not sound too hopeful. Like this wasn’t exactly what he wanted.

“Please, Seth. Please come help me.” Seth disconnected the line and shot out of bed. Both roommates already gone he threw on a shirt as he grabbed his keys and went out the door, not much thought put into what he was supposed to be doing that day.

He knocked lightly on the heat room’s door, not wanting to barge in even though he desperately wanted to break the door down to get to Kevin. The smell on the whole floor was Kevin, from floor to ceiling it was pine and slick. His dry mouth turned wet in anticipation, he wanted to suffocate in Kevin’s ass, he needed that slick on his tongue. Kevin called out to come in, sounding so defeated. He opened the door and was greeted by the site of Kevin humping one of the pillows, the one Seth provided in his mouth again. Already turned on, already ready to give the omega what he needed, Seth was there in an instant. He knelt up behind him, wrapping both arms around his torso to pull him close and bury his face into his neck.

“Fuck you smell so good.” He nosed at the scent gland there, inhaling greedily as he tightened his hold on the man. His arousal scent quickly filled the room, cinnamon and pine mixing to a complementary smell reminiscent of Christmas.

“Need now,” Kevin actually whimpered, trying to rut back against Seth’s hips.

“Baby baby, I’ll give you whatever you need.” He trailed his teeth over his neck, sharp and ready to bite, but instead he suckled at the skin there, blood rising to just under the surface making his skin red and angry. He dragged his teeth further down to bite on his trap as a hand came up to pull at Kevin’s nipple.

He was panting, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. “Seth please, please now.” He pulled one of Seth’s hands down and roughly made him palm his cock through his boxers. “I can’t wait, it hurts.” Seth didn’t wait despite his desire to lick his ass clean of slick, he aggressively palmed Kevin through his underwear for a few strokes before sticking his hand inside to stroke him some more. With every stroke Kevin pressed back against Seth’s erection.

“Oh baby I’m gonna be so good to you.” He trailed more kisses down his neck, going back to inhale more of his scent when he no longer felt completely overwhelmed by it.

He pulled off Kevin’s underwear, throwing them with a wet smack against the floor. They were soaking wet, and with them removed the smell of slick was everywhere. Seth had to rest his head on Kevin’s shoulder blade as he caught his breath, overwhelmed by the need to claim him. To distract himself he lead his hand to Kevin’s hole, sticking two fingers inside steadily.

“Yes yes, more.” He pressed back onto his fingers, begging for more, begging for faster.

“So good for your alpha, so ready to take my knot aren’t you baby? You’re so loose I could probably put it in right now.”

Kevin whimpered again, he was quickly unwinding, feeling like he was losing his mind waiting to be impaled. “Please, alpha, please. Please fill me up.”

Seth rewarded his pleading with another finger, and after a few curls of the tips followed by some thrusting he felt a whoosh of slick cover his hand. “Fuck baby, you’re so wet for me.” He adds a fourth finger, stretching as far as his knuckles allowed without shoving his whole hand in. Kevin could take it, he was ready and open and aching to be filled. Seth couldn’t hold back anymore, all the signs were there, Kevin needed him now.

He removed his hand much to the disappointment of Kevin, but then quickly stripped off both shirt and pants. Deciding he wanted to share the moment with Kevin instead of just against Kevin he flipped him over, shoving a pillow under his hips to prop him up just a little higher.

Kevin’s face was flushed, open mouthed and eyes pleading for relief. He hooked his legs behind Seth to pull him closer, needing more immediate and full contact. “More.” He pulled Seth’s neck down, biting none too gently across his skin, pulling more of the deep spice into his mouth, trying to drown in it. His nuzzling was accompanied by low moans, care for his noises and begging out the window the moment Seth passed through the door.

Seth pulled back to frame Kevin’s face in his hands before moving in to kiss him. Nothing slow and caring but a rough meeting of lips and teeth. No worry for refinement but instead a focus on their need to be one with each other. Kevin gripped his hands in Seth's hair, trying to tug him closer, feeling like if he pulled him close enough they would never separate. The legs around Seth's hips never stopped pulling him closer, locked in a grip that wouldn't relent, in response Seth started to roll his hips. He easily slotted his cock between Kevin's cheeks, rocking back and forth in the slicked crevice.

Pulling back from Seth's kisses Kevin couldn't help the cry that escaped his lips. "I can't take it anymore, fuck me you asshole!"

"Oh baby, how long have you been imagining my cock up your ass?" He poked at his entrance, teasing just the tip passed the tightness. Kevin tried to tighten his legs further to encourage the full length to go in but Seth was immovable, rooted in spot, driving Kevin crazy.

"Since you left last night," He held on tight to Seth's arm, squeezing his pain onto the other. "Please. I spent the whole night fucking myself thinking of you instead. And now you're here and I just _need_ you to fuck me until I can't move. Please, Seth, I need you." 

He couldn't quite feel bad for him, hearing the normally stubborn and straightforward Kevin beg Seth for his dick was extremely pleasing. Hearing him say his name like that did something to him, made him lose a little bit of the calm he had been grasping to since the night before. It shattered the last bit of resolve before his inner alpha really grabbed a foothold. Without much warning Seth pulled at Kevin's hips and pressed in. 

"Oh fuck baby, you're so perfect." He pulled at Kevin's hair, yanking his head to his shoulder so he could bite at his collarbone. Each nip punctuated with a roll of his hips, pushing deeper and deeper.

"Harder!" Nails scratched down Seth's back, desperately trying to pull him closer with each grasp. "Uh, you're huge," he panted out, "ugh thank god, so fucking thick."

Kevin mumbled words of praise as Seth picked up speed, growling into Kevin's neck. The smacking sounds of hips against ass echoed lewdly off the bare walls in the room, adding a rhythmic soundtrack to their pants and grunts from each trust. 

"You take it so good, you like being my omega bitch?"

"Fuck yes," he unlocked his legs to allow Seth to press his knees to his chest, letting him to go deeper. He could feel the knot growing in size at the base of Seth's cock and he wanted to sink down on it. "Ahhh yes, fuck right there."

He couldn't help but grin as he propped himself up on Kevin's legs, pressing in, searching for the sensation that would drive Kevin to the breaking point. He tilted just a bit higher and Kevin sucked in a breath. 

"Fuck," he breathed out, his whole body spasming at the press against his prostate. “Yes, right there!”

Seth didn’t want to tease any longer and needed to give his omega exactly what he wanted. He kept the same angle and set a brutal pace of ensuring every thrust forward make Kevin scream. The room was overbearingly hot, both men covered in a heavy beading of sweat, hair damp and plastered to foreheads when hands weren’t being carded through. 

“Knot, knot, please-“ He scraped nails along Seth’s arms, desperately trying to pull him all the way in. “So close.”

Seth smirked, entirely too pleased with the sounds and pleading Kevin was spewing. He leaned forward, teasing the start of his knot just to the rim, not quite close to breaching the ring of muscle. “You gonna cum when I knot you,” he whispered into Kevin’s ear, and then moved to aggressively mouth at his scent gland. 

“Yes.” He pulled tighter on his arms, aching to be filled.

“So good baby, so good for your alpha.” with a tortuously slow pace Seth moved his hips forward, pressing his knot into Kevin completely. 

It takes nothing else for Kevin to cum hands free the moment Seth’s knot is all the way inside. 

Seth was only moments behind, too drunk on pheromones, too entranced by the sight of Kevin losing himself on his knot. Biting down on his neck but not hard enough to break the skin, he feels like he cums forever, pulled into a haze only brought on by a mating with a challenge. He huffs quick breathes out his nose while he comes down, possessively wrapping his arms around Kevin as he moves to suck more at the scent gland as he comes down from his high. He lets his legs relax so Kevin can be a little more comfortable as they lay stuck together.

"Such a good omega," he grunts into his neck. "Gonna keep you knotted until you're ready for more."

Kevin's eyes flutter closed as he pants through his own comedown, "Soon." He cards his hand through Seth's damp hair to pull his lips to his own, taking his time to explore and nip like they didn't get to earlier. He hummed contentedly through their kisses, smiling just barely as he thought back to just how good he felt.

It wasn't long before Kevin was ready again, Seth's erection never waning but as soon as his knot died down they started to move again. Slower than the first time, savoring every slide of skin, ensuring both of them were drunk on pheromones and building a larger desire. Seth and Kevin let hands travel over each other, moving to allow Kevin to ride Seth. He braced hands on strong pecs and pinched at the small nipples that lay there. Seth couldn't complain, loving watching Kevin bounce up and down on his cock at his own pace. He loved the face he made, head thrown up to the ceiling with eyes shut through the overwhelming ecstasy, nonsense tumbling from his lips as he pushed down once again on his knot to lock them together.

\--

Three days passed before Kevin started to come out of his heat, waking up feeling like he was hit by a semi. He groaned as he tried to roll over but was prevented from any movement by all of Seth's limbs.

"Hey, I think it's over." He desperately needed a drink, his mouth dry and throat sore. He was a little embarrassed thinking about all the things they've done over the last three days that made his throat sore but he needed to get up, needed to get back to daily life.

The scents in the air were no longer full of desire and settled into a comfortable ease. Seth was a little surprised how at ease he felt with his arms and legs wrapped around Kevin. For the first time since he walked into the heat room he felt a little more like himself but devoid of the simmering anger that was always below the surface. "How you feeling," he asked, slowly moving his legs off of Kevin's so they could start to move and sit up. Seth moved to grab Kevin a water bottle from the mini fridge and handed it over after twisting off the cap.

He finished chugging the water before he replied. "Like I've played exy for a week straight against Jean and Gorilla and didn't live to tell about it." Tired eyes stared at Seth, a small smile crinkling the corners.

"Really. All that and you give me an exy comparison." He pulled on his sweatpants and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know one thing well."

Seth threw the pile of clothes on the floor, including his hoodie he loaned, in Kevin's face. "Get dressed, we're going to get some food and then I'm gonna get you cleaned up."

"You don't have to, I feel fine."

Seth crossed his arms across his chest, "This isn't up for discussion. You asked me to be here for your heat then you're also going to get my aftercare. I may be an asshole but I'm a good fucking alpha." After a stare down Kevin gave in, realizing that Seth wasn't going to let up on the aftercare and that he was just delaying the inevitable.

Seth helped Kevin walk back to his dorm, leaving him on his own bed as he raided the monsters cabinets for food. Surprised to find adequate ingredients he made some potato soup. Andrew glared at him the whole time he was in the kitchen, but didn't question why he was there so Seth assumed that Kevin had at least given him a quick run down about what had happened even before they both disappeared for three days. Seth made sure Kevin ate until he physically couldn't lift the spoon anymore before going to draw a bath.

"Come on, you gotta get up." He leaned against the door frame, watching as Kevin nodded off while an exy game played on his laptop.

"'M so tired though."

"Yeah I know, just let me do this for you and then you can go back to sleep, okay?" He crossed the room and pushed back the hair on Kevin's forehead, not realizing how tender that action felt. Green eyes stared at Seth, but he couldn't read the look in them. Deciding to no longer prolong how much longer until he could take a nap, he got up and used Seth as a human crutch until they got to the bathroom.

Seth pulled off Kevin's shirt and let him step out of his own pants. He held held onto his hands as he helped maneuver him over the side of the tub and lowered him down into the water. Kevin sighed immediately and leaned back against the wall. "Oh yes, this feels good."

Seth smiled at the easy blissed out face before reaching into the water to rub at his arm. "I'm gonna wash your hair, okay?' Kevin nodded slowly against the wall as he sank a little lower in the tub, letting the epsom salt soak into his skin. Seth filled a plastic cup with water before carefully running it over Kevin's head, careful to cup his hands over eyes and ears. He grabbed the nearest shampoo and lathered up Kevin's scalp, running his fingers through his hair, rubbing at his temples and massaging over his whole skull into the base of his neck. The whole time Kevin made pleased humming noises as he turned himself over to Seth. He rinsed his hair the same way he got it wet, overcome by the urge to kiss his temple when he was done. Kevin leaned into him and smiled.

"Which one is yours?" He pointed to the loofahs hanging from the wall, a variety of colors and states of use.

"-t's the green one,"

He grabbed the green one and lathered it up with the soap that most smelled like Kevin. "I'm gonna wash you off now, let me know if your skin is too sensitive." Kevin barely managed a nod before he started rubbing the loofah over bruised skin. He was as careful, not wanting to hurt the bruised skin more than it already was. He ran down his arms, his chest, got in every nook and cranny before washing off his upper half. He moved on to the lower half, lifting legs out of the tub one at a time and resting them on his shoulder. Through some careful maneuvering he managed to get his ass cleaned but was extremely gentle since he knew how wrecked he was. Seth didn't linger long with cleaning his cock but made sure he had at least made a pass. After making sure he was suds free he drained the tub and started to towel him dry. He was a little sad their time together was coming to an end, he almost enjoyed the time they had spent together and knowing their secondary genders were so compatible had him rethinking just how he felt about Kevin outside of this experience.

"Come on, baby, let's get you to bed."

Kevin was practically asleep on his feet but allowed Seth to walk him to his bed. He didn't even bother to put on any clothes as he scooted under his blankets. Seth made sure to tuck him in, plug in his phone and ensure it was within reach on his nightstand. He gave his shoulder a small squeeze before turning to make his way out of the room.

Before he made it past the door frame he heard Kevin whisper a quiet, "I'm glad it was you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so weak for Seth calling Kevin baby, so forgive my liberal use of it XD


End file.
